Green Face
by Alexandre Benedict
Summary: This is sad... But unrequited love often is, isn't it? M for mentions of death and angst.


Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction. Although I have been writing for many years now, I wasn't a big fan of showing my work to others but I was so inspired by one story that I read here that I just had to write this poem and post it here. Hope you guys like it! I think it would also be better if you read the story that inspired this poem to understand this better. This is in Sam's POV.

Warnings: This is a sad one! Mentions of unrequited wincest and character death.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (They belong to Eric Kripke) nor the story "Thank you for loving me" (belongs to the most awesome Waiting to be broken) Only this poem is my property. What can I say? I am rich with words but a peasant for inspiration, which Supernatural and other authors unknowingly give me.

Green Face

_To the author of "Thank You for Not Loving Me", the most beautiful story I have ever read, thank you. _

I know that I'm out of place

Just by looking at your green face

Full of rage and disgust

Against my fear and slowly fading trust

You tell me to go and leave

There wasn't even time to grieve

Did it rain in your home that night?

Or did the windows thrash with spite?

I could begin to say

Some old romantic cliché

But I know none of that matters

As my whole world crumbles and shatters

And while you try to forget me tonight,

I'll find a way to make things right

I know you won't like what I'm about to do

But it's the only way I'll be free of you

So let me do this,

Just one more time, please…

Let me dream of holding you as you lay there,

Maybe even pretend that you care?

Why would you hold back anymore?

Just close your eyes and hold on

Hold on to this feeling and moment

Before you know, it might slip away

Let me kiss you goodnight

For tomorrow you just might

Say you're too old for that

And I won't be able to hold back

Give it one more chance

Just smile, let it reach your eyes…

Let it spark your beautiful face...

Let me pull you into an embrace

Ensconced, let's stay like this

Before long it's something we'll miss

And you tell me you love me

And nothing in the world could change that, but see

Time is fleeting fast

It's running, away from our hands

And you might just compromise

The words empty now before long

So settle in and let it linger

Even just a little while longer

That's all we could ever ask for, isn't it?

Cause life is a thief of the memories

We thought we'd always cherish

But now words knock on empty doors

So hollow it's deafening

So sad it's almost heart-wrenching

Should you come back,

Will you lift me up the ground?

Carry me to the carousel, the highest room

In the tallest tower

Then I'll ask again if you love me

But you won't tell me, because I already know

That this is nothing but a dream

Your heart is farther away it seems

Yes, I would no longer see your eyes

The most beautiful I have ever seen

Never see your lips when you smile

Never look back on what we could've been

**Thank you for not loving me**

It makes the pain go away easily

It's hard to keep trying

To stop my heart from breaking

And every single time it does,

It is ten-fold stronger that the last

The pain makes me human

Makes me feel when everything else is numb

You tell me to stop where I was at

And you were wrong to say that

The love I feel for you is wrong

And in my arms is where you belong

But the cut is final and the blood will flow

Life was fun but not without you though

Many years I've tried to hide

Pretending you weren't the reason why I always cried

You try to kiss my life back

But we both know you won't be able to

You say you're sorry and you'll take it all back

And finally said how much you love me too

You held me close to your arms

As you feel warmth slip away from me

This is where I always wanted to be

Wish I could stay a bit longer

But it's a bit too late now

But before I leave, say this vow:

Don't hold yourself for this

It wasn't your fault I had to love you like this

Too much love for a very little heart

But you never read up to that part

The novel of my life ended before due

Because you were scared that it would be about you

But it always has been

Everything that I have heard, felt and seen

You were my world and everything else of me

Always was, and always will be…

-FIN-


End file.
